Dormir
by Elijah Zero
Summary: —Hueles a lo que huele el tiempo— Percy murmuró contra sus hebras negras. El muchacho en sus brazos dio una media vuelta dándole la cara. Sus ojos de repente brillaban demasiado. — ¿A qué te refieres? Percy no sabía si Nico sonaba angustiado o ansioso. —Bueno...


**Dormir**

Percy absolutamente adora dormir. Es fácil pensar que alguien como Perseo Jackson es una persona que se encuentra activa en el día, lleno de energía y cosas que hacer. Los que creen en ello no conocen en absoluto al salvador del Olimpo. No saben que es un hombre que adora sus horas de sueño.

Él cambia totalmente eso cuando su relación con Nico empieza. Sus pensamientos vuelan hacía el punto de decirse que dormir es una pérdida de tiempo, puede hacer muchas cosas en lugar de bueno... descansar; como ver dormir a Nico. Ama la forma en la que el pecho de Nico sube y baja rítmicamente, casi está seguro de que puede escuchar sus latidos, sus facciones se relajan y es capaz de ver la paz con sus propios ojos. Claro, para Percy es una pérdida de tiempo dormir y perderse a Nico, pero no piensa que se trata de gastar el tiempo en ocio cuando es Nico quién duerme. Nico se merece dormir bien después de tanto dolor y pesadillas casi diarias.

Las ojeras de Percy son pronunciadas después de una semana, sus ojos se cierran constantemente durante los entrenamientos con los campistas menores, sus ataques son más débiles en los duelos entre cabinas, es un desastre. A veces sus miembros se sienten como si hubiera estado haciendo un montón de ejercicio y sólo se entumecen., sin embargo, Percy no cambia su rutina nocturna.

Nico se dio cuenta de que Percy ya no dormía a los tres días. Él trató muchas veces de hacer que se durmiera pero Percy simplemente no podía, quizá su hábito se está convirtiendo en algo más serio, Percy sabe, y aún así decide que no le importa.

Hay veces en las que ellos pelean, por cosas tontas o de gran importancia, son esos los momentos en los que Nico duerme en su propia cabina, lejos de Percy y de cualquier otro contacto. Para Percy se vuelve difícil volver a dormir aunque no esté mirando a Nico.

Fue un día con discusiones, Nico se fue a quién sabe dónde con su sombra viaje dejando a Percy hablando solo.

Él regresa enojado a la cabina de Poseidón, maldiciendo los poderes de Nico. Para él es tan sencillo huir, dejarlo sin una sola pista de a dónde fue, es mortificante la mayoría del tiempo porque no sabe si Nico va a volver, está bien; Nico sabe cuidarse solo y es un hijo de Hades, pero eso quiere decir monstruos peores y la sombra viaje gasta sus energías rápido.

De nuevo no podía conciliar el sueño, tal parece que Morfeo ya le odia, genial, otro Dios más a la lista.

Sus ojos se cerraban por pura inercia pero el sueño no venía, oh dioses el quería descansar tanto. Su cuerpo pesaba a pesar de que estaba acostado en la cama.

Un sonido súbito se escuchó cerca de la entrada de su cabina, Percy cansado y nervioso agarró a Riptide. Su pulgar oscilaba en el tapón pero de entre las sombras pudo distinguir el rostro de Nico.

El semidiós se le acercó. Se tiró encima suyo sin previo aviso.

Percy temblaba por lo frío que el cuerpo de Nico estaba. Instintivamente rodeó sus brazos en su cintura y los cubrió con la cobija.

Nico ya entrecerraba los ojos pero Percy interceptó.

—Nico, hey. No te duermas.

Las mejillas de Nico rojas por la baja temperatura se inflaron con disgusto.

—Mnn. Percy, tengo sueño.

— ¿En dónde rayos estuviste?

Los ojos de Percy se encontraban desorbitados, su corazón latía acelerado. Se agitó para no dejar que el hijo de Hades durmiera.

—Estoy hablando en serio sobre esto.

Nico abrió los ojos al parecer con esfuerzo. Su cuerpo -ya un poco tibio- se adjuntó con el de Percy.

Percy tragó saliva.

Una de las piernas del muchacho más joven fue colocada en la parte superior de ambos muslos del hijo de Poseidón. Su brazo derecho se enredó hábilmente en el cuello de Percy, haciendo círculos y patrones al azar en la nuca.

La boca de Nico se acercó a su oreja al tiempo que Percy se sentía reconfortado. Era la situación en la que normalmente Percy se encontraba con Nico. Libertad.

—Duerme conmigo.

—Acabas de llegar de quién sabe don...

—No me refería a eso, pervertido.

El hijo de Hades resopló, sus mejillas ardían y está vez no a causa de la temperatura. Le dio la espalda a Percy.

El semidiós mayor se sentía el tonto más grande del universo. Sonrió, chocó su pecho con los omóplatos de Nico. Aunque el otro no mostró ninguna reacción Percy sabía que Nico ansiaba estar con él.

Arrastró su brazo por debajo del de Nico, permitiéndole atraerlo más hacía sí. Es buena señal que el hijo de Hades no se quejara. Su nariz se contornea en el cabello de Nico como si diera una beso esquimal para después enterrarla en el cuero cabelludo negro carbón y oler. Quería captar el olor de Nico y guardarlo una y otra vez en su cabeza, prestar total atención a su fragancia.

—Hueles a lo que huele el tiempo— Percy murmuró contra sus hebras negras.

El muchacho en sus brazos dio una media vuelta dándole la cara. Sus ojos de repente brillaban demasiado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Percy no sabía si Nico sonaba angustiado o ansioso.

—Bueno...

Los labios de Percy se acercaron hasta que sus alientos se enganchaban. A sólo un centímetro de sellarse en un beso.

—Hueles a la vida y a la muerte. A las hojas secas y muertas, a la primavera y sus flores vivas. Hueles como si fueras el último suspiro que da un persona y el primero que exhala un recién nacido. Como a las hojas viejas de un libro, al polvo que se clava en cada pliegue. A la tinta que se usa en la creación de los pergaminos.

Nico se siente tan avergonzado que quiere decir algo como: Idiota. Cursi.

Y en su lugar sale un beso. El beso más apasionado que han tenido en los últimos días. El sueño es devuelto al cuerpo de Percy. Puede recordar porque era tan importante dormir. Él puede abrazar a Nico y disfrutarlo aún si duerme, duermen juntos y es todo lo que necesita.

Se ha perdido acurrucarse junto a Nico, besarle la frente antes de caer rendido, sentir el aliento que le hace cosquillas en la nariz por las mañanas, los cabellos de Nico acariciándole la cara como si lo arrullaran. Percy es el tonto más grande del universo y es él mismo quién lo ha decidido.

—Te extrañé— Nico suspiraba en la barbilla de Percy.

Era un hecho que Nico se daba cuenta de la ausencia de Percy, por supuesto que Percy se hallaba acostado a su lado pero de una forma ajena a él. Incluso hubo una vez que en su desesperación por conseguir que Percy volviera a dormir lo sedujo de la forma más suave y dulce, tuvieron sexo toda la noche pero no salió muy bien porque Percy no pegó el ojo después de su sesión en toda la noche. Por lo contrario resbalaba sus dedos por el sudor de Nico, imaginando constelaciones falsas con sus lunares.

—Lo siento. Estoy de vuelta.

Percy besó sus labios lo más suave que pudo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Nico sonrió con alivio pero cambió de inmediato. Pellizcó el puente de la nariz de Percy provocando un quejido.

— ¡Auch!

Percy se masajeó un poco el lado adolorido.

—Te lo mereces por idiota y dejarme solo. Yo soy el que se supone ignora aquí— Nico protestó.

—Soy un idiota y te amo.

Nico sonrió y se besaron de nuevo.

Los brazos de Percy en su cintura y los de Nico sobre sus hombros.

— Nico, yo no te ignoré. Te veía dormir cada noche— Percy sonrió con suficiencia.

El hijo de Hades le dio un zape suave en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—No lo digas como algo de orgullo, suenas como un acosador.

Los dos rieron un buen rato. Juntaron sus rostros y sus parpados empezaron a entrecerrarse. Y justo cuando Nico iba a quedarse dormido Percy se tensó.

—Hey, no me dijiste en dónde estabas.

Y entonces Nico ya estaba dormido... o al menos eso piensa Percy.

**Fin.**

**-Extra- **

—_No hay nada mejor que pescar en el polo Sur._

* * *

**Yo no podía dormir hoy, esa es toda la descripción de esto. Tan simple como eso.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


End file.
